Eagle Frigate
General The Eagle Frigate is a blueprint VSec hull. Its blueprints can be found in VSec Overwatch Fleets levels 30-35. It is the first VSec hull released to be obtainable from blueprints. It can be found in all VSec Overwatch Fleets as an enemy. Strategy and Setup Advantages: The Eagle Frigate is the only frigate that would benefit more from Strafe Thrusters than Rear Thrusters. Since it is slower then an Apocrypha Cruiser, it can be caught up and killed quickly. It has the highest mass of any obtainable frigate, and could serve well as a decoy. It also would work well against Gladius or AP Drivers, since it has the ability to out strafe them better, having the highest base strafe speed of a ship. Since it has high strafe speed, it would also work well in basing as the best potential choice, since it can out strafe incoming projectiles along with having a high mass for heavier weapons, especially when mixed with Creeper Torpedoes, which transforms the Eagle Frigate into a low level base killer. It, strangely, also has the second highest sector speed travel time (behind the Python Cutter), and can outrun just about anything in sector space. This could make it effective at scouting enemy bases or as a quick cargo gather/steal fleet. However, as a cargo fleet it could be easily destroyed if caught because of its lower combat speed. Disadvantages: The Eagle Frigate, like all frigates, is quick to fall in high level combat, and is also weak to battleship fleets comprised of Hydra Missiles or long ranged energy weapons. Its slow forward speed makes it easy to catch up to when caught, so it has to stand and put up a fight instead of running away, which can result in some unwanted repair. Just like all frigates, if it meets a suicide Gladius Driver Exodus Cruiser fleet, it is most likely going to be destroyed, especially because the Eagle Frigate is bad at running away. Recommended Builds: Fleet vs. Fleet: Base attacks: Base decoys: Strategies to take it down The Eagle Frigate in VEGA fleets is seen with ECHO Rays for the most part, and usually gets its range boosted in events. Thankfully, the Eagle Frigates are often the weakest parts of this fleets and will usually die fast. In regular VSec fleets, they can be kited normally, but in events, a battleship with high ranged energy weapons with a NET Torpedo or Arrestor Beam or a carrier is recommended instead. Note they also work against normal Eagle Frigates just fine as well. In the event Countermeasures, the Eagle Frigates were armed with the Vector Torpedo, which was shown to have a rather high DPS. Once again, a battleship like the one mentioned above or carrier was recommended for this type of scenario. Usage by VEGA The Eagle Frigate was one of four original VSec hulls introduced. It was put into use, and was seen in all VSec fleets. VEGA's use for the Eagle Frigate hasn't stopped and won't stop anytime soon, as they were all thrown into the event fleets from the first Riots to the most recent event, Emergence. Rebels have been stealing the Eagle Frigate's blueprints from VSec Overwatch Fleets and are being built by them in small numbers to fight each other in the low level range. Trivia *The Eagle Frigate has the highest base strafe speed, and the 2nd highest sector speed, now replaced by the Python Cutter. *It has the second highest mass and base health out of any obtainable frigate, with the Osprey Frigate having the highest. *It has the lowest base forward speed out of any frigate. *Most players consider the Eagle Frigate or the Osprey Frigate to be the best Frigate class ship. *Like most frigates, the Eagle is named after a bird. There are many types of "eagles", not all of which are closely related to each other. Gallery 10420023 10205364369534503 7989926636272268991 n.jpg|Eagle Frigate in the ship factory. Eagle.jpg|Eagle Frigate blueprint card Eagle_Frigate_battle.jpg|Eagle Frigate in battle Category:VEGA Security Overwatch Blueprints Category:Vega Conflict Category:Vega Corporation Category:Hulls Category:Frigates